


Sweet dreams

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Borg can be fluffy too, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn loves to watch Seven sleep, basically two fluffballs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Seven finally moves in with Kathryn and they spend their first night together at the Captain's quarters.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that randomly popped into my mind. I hope you'll enjoy this fic-let. If you do, please be so kind and let me know. This author loves feedback. :)

„Where do you want me to put it?“, I exchange a look with Seven who then nods over to the bedroom, making me smirk. „The bedroom will be fine, B'Elanna. Thank you.“

Despite this being our first night of officially living together I did in the end not manage to convince her to share the bed with me, Seven insisting on her need to 'regenerate', not sleep.

I sigh and longingly glance over to the alcove in which my lover stands, eyes closed. I whisper, „Sweet dreams, darling.“

Gods, this is a sight I'll never get tired of. My hands long to touch her face, trace her lips, and implants.

„Regeneration cycle incomplete.“ She blinks her eyes open, huffing. „I can not regenerate if you keep on boring figurative holes into my skin, Kathryn.“

I find myself flush up at her words, smiling sheepishly. „I can't help it, Seven. Old habits die hard.“ She sighs and to my surprise steps out of her alcove, walking over to the bed, joining me after all.

I can't help but grin, cuddling into her, sighing in content.

Her eyebrow is cocked suggestively, husking. „It looks like resisting you is indeed futile, Kathryn.“


End file.
